


Figure It Out

by bepreparedf0rhell



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Other, just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell
Summary: In which Justin’s a little too ready to jump to conclusions.
Relationships: Justin Morrow/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling very Not Good and just needed some stupid fluff, so stupid fluff I wrote.

You take a deep breath, look at yourself in the mirror in front of you for the millionth time and straighten a piece of hair that’s already in its exact proper place. Justin’s undoubtedly going to be there soon; for being the exact type of person you’d expect was always late, he never is. 

Sure enough, there’s a knock at your door just a few moments later. You glance at a clock as you walk through the living room, and he is perfectly on time. In fact, he’s even a few minutes early. You stop at the door, peek through the peephole at him. 

He’s not dressed up at all; jeans and a soft looking hoodie, a beanie shoved down over his undoubtedly messy green hair. He’s holding a bag from one of your favorite takeout restaurants and looks sleepy. He’s absolutely notorious for falling asleep during movie nights like the one you’re about to have, and there’s not a doubt in your mind that on a normal night, you’d open the door, you’d eat, you’d make it halfway through a movie, and he’d be asleep in your lap. Good thing it’s not a normal night, though.

You take one last deep breath and swing the door open for him. 

“I was starting to think you didn’t like me anymore or something,” Justin jokes as he steps into your apartment, and you laugh quietly, desperately hoping he can’t hear the nervousness in the sound. 

“Sorry,” you mumble, and at once Justin’s dark eyes are on you. He raises an eyebrow like he wants to say something then seemingly thinks better of it, bowing slightly to land a peck on your lips.

Just the simple movement makes butterflies whip violently around your stomach even though you know it doesn’t mean a damn thing. Justin is one of the touchiest people you’ve ever known; he’s always got hands on someone, and especially if he’s got a couple of drinks in him, he gives out kisses like free samples at a candy store.

“I brought food,” he says, seemingly trying to fill the awkward silence you’ve managed to create. He holds up the bag and shakes it. “I got your fave.”

“I saw. Thanks,” you mumble dumbly, knowing full well you’re making this whole thing far weirder than it needs to be. He nods, turning his attention away from you and putting the bag on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. 

You’ve never been more thankful that Justin made himself at home in your place long before and therefore doesn’t hesitate to just get plates and forks and whatever else he needs himself. While he’s gone, you plant yourself on the couch and breathe, feeling stupid and clumsy and like you’ve never spoken to anyone once in your life. 

Justin reappears a moment later carrying everything the two of you will need, and as he settles into the couch beside you, you mentally scold yourself. This is fine. The two of you have done this a million times. It’s no big deal. It’s just Justin. You know Justin. You’re comfortable with Justin. It’s fine, goddamn it. 

An hour later, you’ve eaten and made it a good portion of the way through a movie that thankfully Justin had preselected before he’d even gotten there. You’re genuinely not sure you could’ve had enough conscious thought to pick something if he’d wanted you to. 

Instead, you’ve sat there the entire time paying stupidly close attention to every single move he makes. After he’d finished his food, he’d reached for a throw blanket you kept across the back of the couch and thrown it over both of you. A while later he’d pulled off his hoodie and beanie and cuddled in closer to you, his arms deliciously warm and soft from being inside the hoodie for so long. 

You’re pretty sure he’s about to fall asleep, pretty sure your current window of opportunity is about to slam shut when he whips back into an upright position, yanking the remote off of the table to pause the movie. 

“What the hell is going on?” he asks, and you can’t help but notice the small whine his voice has to it when he’s tired.

“What do you mean?” you ask, knowing he sees right through you. Obviously he sees right through you. 

“You’ve been weird all night,” he says, and of course he’s one hundred percent correct. 

“I… I wanted to talk to you about something,” you tell him, figuring it’s as good a time as any. In fact, this is probably better than having to bring it up on your own because frankly you’re not sure you would’ve been able to. 

Justin takes a deep breath, studying you. He nods, looking more serious than you think you’ve ever seen him. Suddenly, your nerves are even more prominent than they were even a second ago. 

You blink hard, take a deep breath of your own. 

“I, uh… I really like how things have been going between us. I like… I like you. I like you a lot, actually,” you start, clumsily stumbling over words. 

“Oh, fuck,” Justin mumbles, and the words stop you in your tracks. He sounds… frustrated, almost? Maybe annoyed?

“What?” you ask him, ready to get annoyed yourself. After all, you know what you were about to say, figure he probably knows what you were about to say and his response is ‘oh, fuck’? It’s not exactly ideal. 

“You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you? I knew you were going to break up with me,” he says, his words absolutely flooring you. 

“Wait… what?” you mumble, sure you can’t have possibly heard him say what you thought you did. 

“You don’t have to protect my feelings. Just come out and say it if you’re going to,” he says, and when you look up at him his puppy dog eyes are wide, sad. 

“Justin…” you trail off, still dumbfounded. 

“I’m serious, it’s okay. Just rip off the bandaid,” he says, and he takes a deep breath, apparently readying himself for this blow he thinks he’s about to be dealt. 

“No, that’s not… that’s not what I’m trying to say,” you mumble. He’s thrown you off so much that you’re having a hard time articulating your thoughts and even though you’re absolutely positive on what you do want to say to him, your mind feels like it’s been flipped upside down and it’s taking it a minute to recover. 

“Look, I get it. I knew… I always knew there was no way I’d actually gotten lucky enough to have you,” he says, and you close your eyes tightly and sigh heavily. 

“Justin, wait. Just… no. I’m not… I’m not breaking up with you. I’m… I’m in love with you, you dumbass,” you ramble all at once, the words feeling like they’re coming out all on top of one another. 

Justin stares at you with wide eyes, seemingly at a loss for words. His mouth opens and then he snaps it shut in a change of mind a moment later. 

“Say something,” you whisper. “Please, say anything.”

While you’d absolutely meant the words you’d said, while you’d absolutely set the night off planning on telling him you had real feelings for him and that you wanted to take your relationship past cuddly movie nights, late night makeout sessions, and secret stolen moments, while that had all been your plan… you hadn’t meant to tell him you loved him, and you sure as hell hadn’t meant to insult him while doing so. 

He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he stares at you for a few agonizingly long seconds more and then suddenly he’s moving so fast that it startles you and makes you jump. He’s reaching for you, hands on your shoulders pulling you close. Once he gets you right in front of him, his lips are hot and urgent on yours, kissing you in a way you’re not sure he ever has before. 

You melt into him, letting him lead, letting him hold you tightly and kiss you just the way he wants to. His hands roam everything he can grip, up and down your arms, slipping underneath the fabric of your t-shirt. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” he mumbles a while later, pulling away from the kiss but only slightly. He’s breathless, his eyes wild, and his hair sticking out every which way on his head from where you’d had your fingers knotted into it. 

“Sorry. I… I really didn’t mean to. I can’t believe you thought I was breaking up with you. Hell, I didn’t even really know we were actually together,” you admit, and it’s true. Though you’d hoped he viewed you as together, you’d never really been sure. 

“I love you too,” he says, shocking you for the second time of the night. 

“W-what?”

“You heard me. I love you too.”

His lips are on yours again a second later, kissing you sweetly and slowly. Though you love it when he’s passionate and rushed, you could easily be persuaded into sitting right there on that couch with him kissing you just the way he currently is for the rest of your life. All he’d have to do is say ‘please’. 

“Don’t think I forgot that you called me a dumbass,” he mumbles into your lips a moment later, making you laugh into him. 

“Then don’t be such a dumbass,” you toss back, and he smiles.

“Good thing you have a thing for dumbasses,” he says, making you laugh again.

“Good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com


End file.
